Balas perdidas
by Bakz
Summary: 20 Momentos en la vida de Diana y Akko y 20 canciones que los describen a la perfección. / Cap2: Mi nuevo vicio / (Diakko)
1. Cuando nadie ve

La verdad no me acuerdo cuando se me ocurrió esto. Creo que me iba durmiendo en el autobús :v

La cosa es que últimamente escucho demasiado Morat, y siempre he querido escribir un songfic, y el Diakko es como mi fucking otp so...

No se, no se, ni yo se como se me ocurren estas cosas.

La verdad es que tengo una lista de 20 canciones de Morat ordenadas para adaptarlas a esta historia y que la continúen. La historia esta en mi cabeza, pero no prometo escribirlas, toma demasiado tiempo xd

En fin :v ojala disfruten mis desvarios 3

* * *

 **Cuando nadie ve**

La verdad no recordaba cómo había comenzado.

Roces de manos, miradas discretas, acercamientos accidentales, mucho tiempo a solas.

Ocurrió de forma tan progresiva que cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían besado.

Bueno, ella había besado a Diana. ¡Pero Diana le había correspondido!

Sin embargo, Akko estaba segura de que había comenzado antes, porque ese día, ese momento, fluyo de forma natural.

No fue un arrebato, un impulso en el que no pensó las consecuencias.

No.

De hecho si lo había pensado.

Recuerda como estaban riendo, aunque no recuerda por qué.

Recuerda pensar en lo bonita que era la sonrisa de Diana.

En lo mucho que quería besarla.

¿Podía hacerlo no?

¿Qué pasaba si lo intentaba?

Lo peor que podría pasar es que la rechazaran.

Así que se acercó, muy lentamente, para dar oportunidad a la otra de alejarse.

Diana se veía nerviosa, sonrojada y confundida. En general parecía tener un ataque de pánico.

Pero no se alejó.

Luego fingieron que nada había pasado y continuaron estudiando.

Y Akko se preguntó cuando había empezado lo que sea que tenían.

Claro, tampoco era demasiado, era solo un beso. No hubiera pasado nada si solo se quedaba ahí.

Pero se repitió.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Pero ocurría muy constantemente.

Cuando la biblioteca se quedaba sola, cuando eran las ultimas en salir del aula, cuando se fugaban a la ciudad.

Cuando las miradas se alejaban y las distancias se acortaban.

En los que Diana dejaba caer su fría mascara de hielo y la miraba.

Y Akko le devolvía la mirada, y se sentía derretirse, y se preguntaba como unos ojos azules podían arder con tanta intensidad. Estaba segura que ni siquiera los suyos, siendo rojos, ardían así.

Una mirada exclusiva para ella.

Causada por ella.

Tan intensa, que sabía que nadie nunca podría llegar a mirarla igual.

Y ardían.

No sabía si existía el infierno.

Pero cuando sentía los labios de la otra contra los suyos, o las quemaduras causadas por las yemas de sus dedos, o escuchaba las respiraciones entrecortadas los alientos mezclados.

Sabía que valdría la pena.

Y se sentía infinita, porque en esos momentos solo existían ellas dos, y nadie podía juzgarlos, nadie podía arruinar ese momento.

Pero entonces alguien entraba a la biblioteca, o llegaba la siguiente clase, o se hacía tarde y tenían que volver a la academia.

Y el azul en los ojos de Diana volvía a ser del color del hielo, y Akko se sentía congelar.

Y nunca se molestó por eso, lo entendió, siempre entendió. Tenía claro su papel.

 _"Nos queremos cuando nadie ve"_

Y estaba bien, por tantas razones que le hubiera tomado un buen rato enumerarlas todas.

Diana no era cualquier persona, era Diana Cavendish. Tenía responsabilidades; con su familia, con el mundo y con ella misma.

Y por mucho que a ella misma le parecieran preocupaciones tontas, Akko no era quien para decirle como vivir su vida. ¿Qué sabia ella de todos modos?

No venia de una familia noble, era probablemente el peor estudiante de Luna Nova, era extranjera, y para colmo era mujer.

Tampoco era tonta. Puede que no le importaran cosas como la nobleza o el estatus social, pero entendía que se tomaban esas cosas en serio, y entendía que Diana lo hiciera.

Diana había sido criada para pensar en esas cosas.

Ella no tenia por que venir a imponerle su forma de pensar.

Así que.

 _"Si me preguntan por ti..._

 _Diré que es mentira que toda una vida he soñado contigo"_

También era un poco injusto decir que todo era por Diana. Akko era perfectamente consciente de que a ella también le convenía la situación.

No tenia idea de lo que haría si sus padres se enteraran, y ya sufría suficientes burlas por ser un mal estudiante como para darle mas escusas al estudiantado para intentar humillarla. No sabia si estaba prohibido o no mantener relaciones románticas en la academia pero no dudaba que algunos maestros aprovecharían la oportunidad para agregar razones a su expulsión.

Al final, las cosas funcionaban mejor así, sin que nadie recibiera balas perdidas.

 _"Si me preguntan por ti..._

 _Diré que no es cierto que duele por dentro que no estés conmigo."_

Estaba bien.

 _"Todo parece mentira..."_

Mientras tuviera a Diana estaba bien.

 _"Es nuestro castigo_..."

Mientras siguieran intercambiando esas miradas que detenían el tiempo…

 _"...Fingir que somos amigos"_

Estaba bien.

 _"Fingir que somos amigos_

 _Y cuando no haya testigos...  
Mi vida entera te daré.  
Cuando nadie ve"_


	2. Mi nuevo vicio

**Mi nuevo vicio**

Diana había intentado dejarlo un par de veces.

O sea, ella realmente lo había intentado.

Es verdad que no estaba muy segura exactamente de el qué, pues no recordaba haber acordado nada con Akko en algún momento. Esto era solo una serie de acontecimientos que ocurrieron en consecuencia a la aleatoriedad de las circunstancias dadas…

Y a un poco de falta de voluntad por su parte, pero ese no es el punto en discusión.

Aun así, Diana era consciente de que un gran número de las cosas que hacía con Akko, no eran cosas que hicieran los amigos.

Y ella sabía – y estaba segura de que Akko tambien – que esa situación no podía durar para siempre.

Así que hoy (de la misma forma que el día anterior, y el anterior a ese) se había decidido a hablar con ella.

Pero aquí estaba ella, sentada junto a la niña asiática, pasando las páginas de su libro en silencio.

Ni siquiera leía nada desde hace un rato.

¿Como iba hacerlo? Si era tan consciente de cada ligero movimiento que hacía.

Podía sentir el calor que emitía su cuerpo, el ligero sonido de su respiración. Y podía ver de reojo todos los gestos y señas que hacia intentando comprender lo que sea que había escrito en sus apuntes.

Y cada vez que abría los labios para hablar con ella, cada vez que un "Akko" estaba a punto de salir de sus labios…

No podía.

E intentó, se repitió mil y un veces a sí misma que ésto era lo correcto. Que solo era una travesura que cometían a causa seguramente de sus hormonas adolescentes.

Realmente se intentó convencer de ello.

Pero, aun así, nada salio de sus labios.

 _No sé qué me pasa ¿a quién estoy engañando?_

Akko dejo escapar un sonido de frustración, y cerro el libro de golpe.

 _Mis ganas me consumen y me empieza a doler_

-No tiene caso, soy una idiota. Ursula estará tan decepcionada de mi…

-Si escribieras tus apuntes en ingles, quizá podría ayudarte.

-Me toma demasiado tiempo escribir en ingles. Soy una persona de habla. Desaría no haber dejado mi grabadora en japón _…_

-¿Por que no intentas leer para mi?

-Es que... Todo esta como… Muy desordenado. No tengo idea de en que estaba pensando.

-¿Por que no lo intentas?

 _Y todo lo que dices me parece inocente._

 _Y no se te entiende a lo que quieres jugar._

-… Vale… ahm… creo que habla sobre… la influencia del agua en… nuestro estado de ánimo.

 _Pero como contigo la casa nunca pierde._

Diana intento reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Seguramente habla de las corrientes. – Dijo mientras se levantaba a buscar un libro. Akko la siguió.

 _La trampa de tus manos me seduce a apostar._

-¿Y eso que diablos tiene que ver con lo astros?

-Que están directamente relacionadas con la luna, Akko. Es conocimiento básico. – Dijo a la vez que ojeaba títulos.

 _No me digo mentiras._

-No entiendo por que necesitamos saber esas cosas. – Akko había sacado un libro al azar de una de las bibliotecas.

 _Se que no es cuestión de suerte._

-La adivinación es una de las ramas de la magia mas antiguas. Ademas, es cultura genera. Seguramente también lo estudiarías en un instituto común.

 _Yo contare las cartas, tu veras las mías._

-Pero es que… No lo se, soy incapaz de creer en ello. O sea, va como en contra de todo lo que alguna vez he creído. Me estas diciendo que la mitad de mi vida esta decidida por el mes en el que nací.

 _La mesa esta fría._

-La adivinación es una ciencia poco precisa, sin embargo, no está de mas que sepas la teoría. Debes entender algo para saber con certeza si estas de acuerdo o no.

-No lo se, no estoy…

\- ...¿Que?

-… Me estas... Mirando.

-... Bueno, si, estoy hablando contigo.

 _¿Por qué seguimos jugando a los dados?_

-Me refiero a… de esa forma.

 _Sabiendo que ésto está cargado a tu lado_

El corazón de Diana dio un vuelco ante su desliz. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto?

 _¿Por qué seguimos jugando a las cartas?_

Esta es la parte en la que se alejaba, para incitar a la otra a terminar con su sesión de estudio.

Y sin embargo, decidió tentar al demonio.

-¿Como?

 _Sabiendo que tienes un as bajo la manga_

\- Como si… tu… Oh, cállate.

 _Y ¿por qué vivimos bailando éste tango?_

 _Si me caigo del piso sin poder acabarlo_

Y antes de darse cuenta, Akko había tomado las solapas de su camisa y había cerrado la distancia por ella misma.

Y Diana.

Bueno, Diana cerró los ojos.

 _Si todo se va tan lejos_

¿Cuantas veces habían hecho esto?

 _Ya no tengo nada que te falte_

¿Cuantas veces mas lo iban a hacer?

 _Admito que siempre esperaré_

E inconscientemente, deseó que fueran muchas mas.

 _Sabiendo que ya es muy tarde_

Porque sabia que cuando terminara…

 _Nada va a volver_

nada volvería a ser como antes.

Eres mi nuevo vicio...

...

 _Entiende que sólo quiero una noche perdida_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mañana te dejo otra vez._

* * *

 **Debo dejar las drogas.**

 **okno**

 **Pero bueno :v ideas locas que se me ocurren y no me quedo tranquila hasta que las escribo xd**

 **Respecto al tema del titulo, que me lo mencionaron, si se que suena mal :v ando trabajando en ello.**

 **No quería ponerle nada referente a una canción ya que es una canción por episodio, y si ponía algo referente a la historia en general no tenia mucho sentido, porque esta historia (como el resto de mis historias xd) podría terminar en este capitulo. Ya luego tengo la opción de continuarla o no. No puedo hacer referencia a algo que igual y nunca pase.**

 **Sin embargo analizando las letras para organizar las canciones me di cuenta de que son LIGERAMENTE PROPENSOS a hacer metáforas con guerras y balas perdidas. (literal, puedo mencionar al menos 4 canciones así de a pura memoria que usan lo de la bala perdida)**

 **Así** **que si, es muy probable que tome el consejo y le ponga "bala perdida" y ya.**

 _ **Senquiu.**_

 **Cambien podría ponerle algo como, en el amor y en la guerra o yo que se pero ñeh.**

 **Ando trabajando en ello xd**

 **Sobre la astrología y el tema no le presten mucha atención xd es una conversación de relleno, prácticamente. No estoy interesada en el tema y no tengo tiempo de ponerme a investigarlo solo por escribir un fanfic, so, discúlpenme si dije alguna burrada por ahí sajasjasj (aunque lo dudo porque lo toque muy levemente, pero por si a caso)**

 **Ah, y lo corregí re rápido así que si hay un error por ahí o falta algún signo de interrogación me pueden decir, normal :v Siempre me doy cuenta de todas esas cosas después de que las publico. Puta bida.**

 **En fin.**

 **Ojala disfruten de mis desvaríos x2 xd**


	3. Ladrona

Akko también lo había intentado.

Bueno, quizá no lo había intentado del todo, pero al menos se lo había planteado un par de veces ya.

Aunque por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 _"Porque tal vez no es fácil_  
 _Poderme resistir a tus encantos"_

¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Si cuando tenía a Diana cerca su pecho ardía y su mente se quedaba en blanco.

 _"Y me hace falta el aire_  
 _Que tu no respiras a mi lado"_

Y quemaba.

Toda la situación le quemaba a un punto en que parecía hasta doloroso.

 _"Tus labios se peleaban con mis besos_  
 _Y aunque sobreviví no estoy ileso"_

Porque, aunque la calidez que Diana emitía era acogedora y adictiva, la frialdad de su ausencia era insoportable.

Y Akko se había dado cuenta de que el frió también quemaba.

 _"Yo sé que no perdí,_  
 _aunque ya es tarde para recuperar el corazón que me robaste"_

Y Akko, que no pensaba mucho las cosas, estaba pensando demasiado en ello.

Había algo más, algo más en su pecho, a lo que no le hacía justicia su relación con Diana. Que había ido comando forma con tanta lentitud, que cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había anclado a ella con tanta fuerza que era imposible ignorarlo.

 _"Porque tal vez, no es fácil_  
 _Poderme resistir a tus encantos"_

¿Cuándo la calidez se había desplazado desde su piel a su corazón?

 _"Y me hace falta el aire"_

Y en algún momento, dejo de negarlo.

 _"Yo te amaré ladrona"_

Porque dolía más negarlo que admitirlo, aunque fuera para sí misma. Porque era más fácil ordenas sus sentimientos si les podía poner un nombre.

 _"Aunque te quedes con mi alma,_  
 _Aunque me robes todo el tiempo,_  
 _Aunque tal vez lo hagas sin ganas..._

 _Yo te amaré ladrona"_

Porque, aunque lo negó no desaparecieron, y se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que sería raro si no estuvieran.

 _"Aunque te metas en mis sueños_  
 _Para robarme cada beso que jamás te di despierto"_

Y sabía que quizá Diana no la veía de la misma forma. Sabía que probablemente la otra solo se estaba dejando llevar. Eran adolescentes, estaban en una escuela de chicas, tenían hormonas y querían experimentar. Era consciente que para Diana seguramente esto no pasaba de una aventura de secundaria.

 _"Tú has ganado cada batalla, pero no has ganado la guerra_  
 _No has pensado en esos latidos que me quedan_  
 _(Y te juro que son muchos los que quedan)"_

Y aunque el sentido común le decía que lo mejor era pararlo, detener esto antes de que ella fuera la única lastimada.

 _"Aunque hay suficientes heridos"_

Y sabia que al final eso seguramente no las llevaría a ningún lado

 _"Habrá más hasta que me quieras..._  
 _Yo juré que iba a enamorarte, aunque doliera"_

Su corazón era terco e insistía que quizá, quizá, si lograba transmitirle aunque sea una pequeña parte de sus sentimientos a Diana…

 _"Yo te amaré ladrona_  
 _Aunque te quedes con mi alma,_  
 _Aunque me robes todo el tiempo,_  
 _Aunque tal vez lo hagas sin ganas"_

Quizá ésta podría corresponderle.

 _"Yo te amaré ladrona"_

Era una fantasía infantil, sí.

 _"Aunque te metas en mis sueños_  
 _Para robarme cada beso que jamás te di despierto"_

Pero estaba convencida de que era una por la que valía la pena arriesgarse.

Y aunque su pecho doliera cada vez que diana la alejara, o soltara su mano al escuchar a alguien cerca, lo intentaría.

Porque, si Diana al final le correspondía, entonces...

Todo habría valido la pena.

 _"Porque al final sólo te encuentro en esos sueños..._

 _... Y como no estás, voy a intentar seguir durmiendo"_

* * *

 **Espero subir esto en mejores condiciones que el cap anterior antes de su segunda revisión xd**

 **Porque yo lo vi todo chido al momento de subirlo y cuando leí.**

 **Acentos, puntos, errores ortográficos, palabras equivocadas...**

 **ahhhh! xd**

 **Horrible horrible. Me disculpo por eso.**

 **Este también debe tener errores, porque doy aaaaasco en ortografía.**

 **El corrector disimula un poquito mi estupidez xD**

 **Pero espero que al menos tenga todos los puntos :'v**

 **Spoiler**

 **La canción que viene EN TEORÍA debería ser:**

 **"Para que nadie se entere"**

 **Si no me da una locura y la cambio o si es que la llego a escribir :v**

 **Creo que si xd**

 **En fin.**


End file.
